Un día en la vida de Hanatamago
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Hanatamago nos cuenta cómo es la convivencia con Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand. One-shot.


Todos los personajes (incluida la imagen) pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Un día en la vida de Hanatamago**

Es temprano a la mañana, cuando me despierto. ¡Ah, he dormido tan bien! Esa casa que me construyó Suecia es increíble, tengo mi espacio y tengo muchísima libertad para acostarme. Me sacudo completamente y me voy directamente hacia la casa de mis amos.

¡Ya puedo escuchar sus voces! Trató de ir lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Suecia ya está levantado. Le miro y ladro hasta que me hace caso. Me acaricia un poco la cabeza y detrás de las orejas.

—Buenos días, Hanatamago —Me saluda. Debo admitir que resulta difícil acostumbrarse a ese nombre. ¿No había uno mejor? Sé que las mascotas de Alemania tienen un nombre acorde a ellos. Qué más da, no puedo quejarme demasiado.

Le devuelvo el saludo y después entra al baño. Salto sobre la cama, ya que Finlandia parece que todavía está un poco dormido. Le lamo la cara, aguardando que me haga caso. Ya que eso no funciona, comienzo a ladrar. De algún modo, tengo que despertarlo.

—¡Hanatamago-chan! —exclama mientras que me toca suavemente. Aunque todavía está con muchísimo sueño, está muy contento. Luego, me toma entre sus brazos y me da un fuerte abrazo —. ¡Será un buen día! ¿No lo crees? —Me sonríe ampliamente.

Le ladro, sé que así será. Aunque espero que me dé el desayuno pronto. ¡Tengo hambre! Salto otra vez sobre las sábanas y voy a buscar mi plato. No me gusta demasiado la comida que me da Finlandia, es muy rara. Tendré que ir detrás de Suecia, quizás él me dé unas ricas croquetas.

¿Dónde estará? Lo busco por todas y lo encuentro en la habitación de Sealand-kun. Le tiro mi plato y muevo mi cola, espero tener un poco de suerte. Sé que está tratando de despertarlo, pero no creo que tenga mucha suerte. Sea está muy dormido.

—Es hora que despiertes —dice el amo. Le sacude un poco, pero el niño simplemente se da media vuelta.

¡Sí, es hora de actuar! Tiro el plato sobre el suelo y me lanzo sobre la cama de Sea. Le lamo la cara, como es de costumbre. Se ríe y ríe. ¡Misión cumplida! Tal vez ahora consiga mi merecido desayuno.

—¡Basta, Hanatamago! —suplica en medio de carcajadas. Me detengo un rato para que se pueda poner de pie. Después me enfoco en Suecia, esperando por mi recompensa.

—Ven, te daré tus croquetas —responde el hombre, lo que me hace muy feliz, así que le sigo. Luego se voltea hacia Sea-kun —. Báñate y luego ve a desayunar.

—¡Sí, sí! —protesta. Parece un poco molesto. Yo también odio los baños, así que le entiendo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, veo que Suecia saca esa bolsa de croquetas. ¡No aguanto la ansiedad! ¡Quiero que me dé una! ¿Por qué me hace esperar tanto? ¡Dame la croqueta! ¡Dame la croqueta! Corro a sus alrededores para que me preste atención.

—Ya te la doy —me responde. Me rasca detrás de las orejas, lo que me calma mucho y después veo que la comida cae sobre mi plato. ¡Se ven deliciosas!

Apenas deja de caer todas y me pongo a comer. ¡Es un manjar! Bueno, comparado a lo que me suele dar Finlandia… A veces, no entiendo por qué me da esa clase de cosas. Sé que lo hace con buena intención pero es imposible de comerlas. ¡Imposible! Aunque cuando una tiene hambre, hay que comer sin quejarse.

La familia ya está sentada en la mesa del comedor. Todos lucen tan felices… En realidad, solamente Finlandia y Sea-kun. Suecia está como todos los días, realmente serio. Siempre me he preguntado por qué está así. ¡Ya sé! Tal vez podría animarle un poco.

Sé que suele estar ocupado construyendo cosas pero quizás quiera jugar conmigo. Dejo de comer y busco uno de mis juguetes. La caja es enorme así que me tengo que zambullir para encontrar una de mis pelotas favoritas. ¡Seguro que Blackie, Berlitz y Astor no tienen este problema!

Me voy hasta él y le muerdo el pantalón. Le tiro la pelota, espero que entienda lo que quiero hacer. Se agacha, ¡realmente es grande! Estoy impaciente, quiero ir a jugar. Y quiero ver que sonría, aunque fuera una vez.

—No puedo, Hanatamago —Me responde. ¿Ni un minuto? Le vuelvo a morder suavemente su pantalón, tal vez con insistencia lo consiga. ¡Vamos, amo! ¡Vamos a jugar un rato! Muevo la cola alegremente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hanatamago-chan? —pregunta Finlandia con curiosidad. Enseguida veo que tiene la correa rosada. ¡Sí, iremos de paseo! —¿Por qué no damos una vuelta mientras que Su-san termina con sus quehaceres?

—Sí, sería una buena idea.

¡Sí, saldremos de casa! Ya estoy por demás entusiasmada. ¡Caminaremos por mucho tiempo! Seguro que nos encontraremos con esos amigos raros de Finlandia. No importa, a veces me dan algo rico de comer. ¡Ya, salgamos!

Finlandia le besa a Suecia. Aún me extraña un poco. ¡ Es tan raro! Aunque se ven demasiado felices, así que permito al segundo tocarle al primero.

—Cuida de mi esposa, Hanatamago —Me pide Suecia. ¡Claro que lo haré! Es una misión bastante sencilla y la cumpliré sí o sí.

—¡Otra vez con lo de esposa! —Finlandia parece un poco molesto. No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo? Siempre pensé que era su esposo. Además, le cuida muy bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Lo siento…

—Supongo que no importa —Resopla y nos ponemos en camino —¡Nos vemos luego, Su-san!

No hay mucho que ver por el camino, siempre es el mismo. No hay mucha gente, supongo que estarán trabajando. O algo así. Finlandia está muy animado, es lo único que importa. Me pregunto a dónde iremos hoy. A veces, vamos a un banco en el parque y otras, nos vamos a una costa cerca de aquí.

Por alguna extraña razón, no vamos más a ese jardín. Parece ser que le avergüenzo o algo así. ¿Acaso hice algo que le disgustara? No me lo ha dicho, ¡me encantaría regresar allí! Hay muchos arbustos que olfatear y mucho lugar para corretear. Incluso puedo revolcarme ahí.

Nos encaminamos a una colina. Es preciosa y hay mucho espacio para divertirse. Finlandia me suelta y salgo corriendo. ¡Me encanta el aire que pasa por mis orejas y mi pelaje! ¡Me siento tan libre! Ya que es una de las pocas épocas en las que no hay nieve, puedo jugar mucho más.

Me detengo, ya que mi dueño está muy alejado. Luce algo pensativo, me pregunto si tendrá alguna preocupación. Se sienta sobre el césped y le acompaño.

—¿Sabes, Hanatamago-chan? Nunca he estado tan feliz —comenta mientras mira hacia el cielo —. ¡Me gustaría vivir así para siempre!

Le ladró para hacerle saber que pienso igual. Parece estar muy tranquilo, ¿quién no lo estaría? Es un lugar amplio y no hay mucha gente por aquí. Me recuesto por él, es una sensación muy agradable.

Hemos pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, guerras y batallas interminables. Incluso vivir con ese hombre que da tanto miedo por mucho tiempo. Sí, esto es una especie de paraíso.

Me estiro un poco, pues si no lo hago, me quedo dormida.

—¿Crees que Su-san es igual de feliz? —me pregunta de repente. No entiendo a qué viene eso —. Aún no sé en qué andará pensando. Nunca he conseguido entenderlo por completo —afirma.

No entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto. ¡Suecia le adora! Le lamo la cara, no quiero que esté así tan serio. Me gusta cuando está sonriente, cuando ríe, cuando quiere jugar conmigo. Trato de animarle de la única forma en qué se hacerlo, mientras que muevo el rabo.

—¡Supongo qué tienes razón! —ríe de repente —. ¡Vamos, Hanatamago! Demos una vuelta más y luego regresemos a casa —Vuelve a colocarme la correa y salimos por donde habíamos venido.

Mientras que volvemos a casa, nos encontramos con ese chico y su pájaro. Le gruñó un poco, esa ave nunca me ha agradado demasiado. No sé, es como si tuviera una mala vibra o algo por estilo.

—¿Hanatamago? —me pregunta —. Lo siento, Is-kun. No sé qué le pasa —afirma.

¡Claro qué sabes lo qué me pasa!

—No hay problema —responde aquel muchacho —. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Solamente estábamos dando un paseo, mientras Su-san termina con algunos trabajos —Le mira de arriba abajo — ¿Y tú? Luces apresurado.

—Voy a lo de Noruega —contesta un poco decepcionado. Como si no quisiera ir hasta allá.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte —Se despide y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Después de llegar a casa, Suecia se abalanza sobre Finlandia. ¿Por qué? Los persigo para averiguar qué van a hacer. Cierran la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos. Quizás no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Sí, eso debo hacer. Comienzo a arañar la puerta para que me dejen entrar.

De repente, sale Finlandia.

—Si te portas bien, te daré un regalo. Un delicioso regalo —Me acaricia la panza un rato y después vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Estoy confundida. Observo por un buen rato la puerta y después me doy cuenta a lo que se refiere. ¡No, no, no! Salgo corriendo. No me gustan sus sorpresas. Saben mal, muy mal. Es mejor que me aleje antes de que eso suceda.

Mientras corro, me percato que Sealand está viendo los _Powerful Rangers. _Parece muy entretenido, así que me siento a su lado. ¡Es tan ruidoso! ¿Por qué tiene que ver la televisión con tanto ruido?

Unos diez minutos luego, Suecia aparece y apaga la televisión.

—Ya has visto demasiado —le dice con tono severo.

—¡Pero si estaba en la mejor parte…! —se queja.

—Mucha televisión —repite y luego señala a una caja —. ¿Quieres qué…?

—¡No, no! —exclama.

Yo no entiendo qué tiene de malo. Me encanta jugar debajo de esa caja, ¡es tan divertida! Supongo que Sealand no comprende lo mucho qué puede divertirse.

El resto del día pasa bastante rápido. Juego un rato con Sealand en el patio de la casa, mientras que mis dos amos están ocupados. Sea lo que eso signifique. Después, Finlandia me da un trozo de algo que no sé qué es, pero no es muy agradable. Tampoco puedo decirle que no, ya que lo hace con buenas intenciones.

Al anochecer, veo que es hora de ir a dormir. Me voy a la casa que me ha construido Suecia. Es increíblemente cómoda y puedo vigilar la casa desde este punto. ¡Están a salvo conmigo! Me recuesto y cierro los ojos.

Otro día más ha pasado…

* * *

Un extraño capricho que se me ha dado.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
